The present invention relates to a connection method for electrically connecting an element having multiple terminals to a multi-lead flexible connector.
In, for example, a matrix type display panel such as a liquid crystal matrix panel, an EL matrix display panel or a plasma display panel, a large number of terminals or electrodes are aligned and it is very troublesome to connect the display panel with a driving circuitry. A connection method has been proposed in which one glass substrate supporting the display panel is extended outward, and connection terminals are formed on the extended portion of the substrate. The driving circuitry is mounted on a flexible carrier, which has an extended portion on which corresponding terminal patterns are formed. The substrate is superimposed on the flexible carrier in such a manner that the electrode terminals formed on the substrate and the flexible carrier confront with each other and, thereafter, the terminals are simultaneously connected to each other through the use of heat treatment, or soldering technique.
The above-mentioned method is not always preferable because the glass subtrate may be bent during the connection operation and the tight connection between the glass substrate and the flexible carrier is not achieved. This results in the mis-connection of the terminals.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for electrically connecting an element having multiple terminals to a multi-lead flexible carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for simultaneously connecting a large number of terminals with high reliability.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for use in electrically connecting an element having multiple terminals to a multi-lead flexible carrier.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a connection apparatus mainly comprises a gas-tight container one surface of which is made of a film, a gas supply source for filling the container with a gas at a predetermined pressure, and a heat source. A substrate on which electrode patterns are formed is superimposed on a flexible carrier carying electrode patterns formed thereon in such a manner that the electrode patterns formed on the substrate and the flexible carrier confront with each other, and the substrate and the flexible carrier are tightly supported on the film surface of the container. The gas pressure in the container is increased to the predetermined value, thereby to tightly contact the electrode patterns formed on the flexible carrier with the electrode patterns formed on the substrate. Thereafter, the heat source is enabled to melt the electrode patterns and to electrically connect the electrode patterns formed on the substrate and the flexible carrier with each other.